Aliens Vs Humans
by Rip1357
Summary: This is about a group of teenagers who are captured by some aliens who wish to kill/sacrifice them because of their blood type.


"Let us go," he yelled, straining against the bonds that held him. "Shh, Riley," Josh hissed, "They're never going to let us go. No matter how much we beg. We are their prisoners." "But why, Josh? We didn't do anything to them or this creature they worship." "I don't know, Riley," Josh answered, shaking his head, "I don't know..." Riley fell silent, continuing to yank on his bonds. Josh's shoulders slumped and he watched the woods around him, looking for any sign of the strange people who had captured him and Riley. But there was no one around. Josh wondered how long it would take before the rest of his and Riley's team would realize that they were missing. How long would it take for those people to kill him and Riley? Hopefully, the rest of their team would show up soon or there would be nothing left at the end. They wouldn't even find proof that Josh or Riley had ever been tied up there, unless... Josh leaned down and tried to pull his ring off his finger with his teeth, knowing if he could get it off, his team would be able to find where he and Riley had been taken. Riley didn't even notice and Josh was glad for that. If Riley had noticed, it all would've been over...

"JOSH! RILEY!" Dallas yelled. Where were those two? Had they both run off? But why? There was no reason for either of them to just have disappeared like that. Just then, Dallas heard a yell. It sounded like Riley. He started running towards the source of the yell, Ash, Kane, and Avery falling into place besides him. Dallas smiled when he saw them. There was hope now for the two missing members of their team. Yet Dallas was scared. What if it was too late when he and the other three showed up? No, don't even think about it, he thought to himself, they'll be fine. Yet even these thoughts weren't enough to reassure neither him nor Avery on his right, who had the ability to hear what others were thinking. "It'll be alright, Ash," Kane said, trying to reassure his twin brother who looked just about as bad as Dallas felt. Ash was pale as he ran. He had prayed to his god that the two be alright. He knew Josh would make it, but he wasn't so sure about Riley. "Please, God, let them be okay," he whispered, trying to keep his thoughts blocked so Avery could not hear them. Nobody else in his team believed that God existed and when he prayed, they told him to stop being crazy...

"Josh, I'm scared..." "Shh, Riley, it's going to be okay..." Josh tried to soothe Riley. He knew how much the younger boy was scared of these types of situations. It was usually Ash who managed to calm Riley down, but seeing as Ash wasn't there, it was up to Josh. But he wasn't good enough for Riley who was still freaking out. Maybe there was a way for them to get out of there but where were the people who had captured them? It was really freaking Riley out. Where were their team members? Surely, they had heard Riley's yell. But when the people who captured them started to return, he knew was not going to be a good situation. He glanced over at Riley, who was shaking, and then glared at the men who were walking their way. What was their problem? Did they enjoy seeing young kids scared to death? Riley was still young enough so that this would permanently scar him. Josh was concerned as the men approached Riley. "No," he yelled, "Take me instead. He's just a boy." The men laughed and moved in Josh's direction. Josh let them take him. "No," Riley cried, "No." "It's going to be okay. I'll be fine." Josh hoped Riley would believe him...

Avery took lead once they entered the forests unexplored by them. He hoped he would hear some of Josh's or Riley's thoughts and get a better understanding of where they were. Nope, he didn't hear anything. Everything was silent as if something awful was in the woods which Avery wasn't so sure of. But if it was true, if there was something dark and sinister in the woods, then Avery would be the first to know about it. But how was he to find Riley and Josh if he couldn't even hear their thoughts? Avery paused mid-run and motioned Dallas to come closer. "I want you to keep an eye on Ash. I believe he is the key to us figuring out what is going on." Dallas nodded and agreed to keep an eye on Ash. It was funny, though, because Dallas was supposed to be in charge of the group. Avery took a deep breath and began running again, Dallas behind him, then Ash, and last but not least, Kane. Avery signaled for the group to split and search for Josh and Riley. Dallas seconded Avery's command. Avery continued in the direction he was going, Dallas went to the right, and the twins to the left. They knew going back was not an option...


End file.
